Petit Bateau
by Little redqueen
Summary: one shot sur Shut down ... Spoilers Saison 4 !


OS Le petit bateau OS Le petit bateau

Elle a beau tourner et se retourner dans sa couchette, le sommeil ne vient pas. Elle voit défiler les heures sans parvenir à trouver la moindre minute de répit. Il faut avouer pour sa décharge que la journée n'a pas été un long fleuve tranquille. Cependant, cela n'a rien à voir avec ces maudites journées passées enfermée, si près de LJ mais pourtant si loin …

La seule évocation de ce souvenir lui arrache une nausée de dégoût et déjà les premiers flashs lui reviennent en tête, comme à chaque fois que ses propres défenses cèdent. _La douleur, les odeurs, le sentiment de peur, d'humiliation mais de doute aussi. Michaël pense-t-il toujours à elle, sait-il seulement où elle se trouve, aura-t-elle elle-même la force de résister aux assauts de cette femme_. Un sourire triste se dessine sur son visage. Michaël. La seule bonne chose à retirer de toute cette histoire. Le seul à pouvoir la comprendre en un seul coup d'œil. Ce qui peut s'avérer effrayant parfois mais tellement reposant aussi. Le seul fait de penser à lui a souvent permis d'apaiser en partie ses sens et sa peur.

Mais aujourd'hui, alors que la fatigue physique vient s'ajouter à sa fatigue mentale, elle ne parvient pas à prendre le dessus. La nuit lui fait presque quasiment toujours cet effet, celui d'un gouffre près à tout avaler, dans lequel aucun retour n'est possible. Elle aimerait à cet instant ressentir à nouveau la chaleur du corps de Michaël, sa protection, comme le jour de leurs retrouvailles, dans la maison louée par Bruce. Elle s'était abandonnée dans ses bras et après des heures à parler de tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, elle s'était endormie, calme, apaisée et en sécurité. Elle s'en voulait à présent de s'être montrée si sèche envers lui, la dernière fois qu'il avait voulu évoquer cette faiblesse qu'elle redoutait. Les choses auraient peut-être été différentes et à cet instant, il aurait pu être à ses côtés. Elle se maudissait également pour ne pas avoir le courage de le rejoindre, de traverser les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Ce n'est pas qu'elle avait peur de la réaction des autres, non elle s'en moquait, mais de part les sentiments qu'elle partageait avec Michaël elle ne voulait aucun traitement de faveur. Mais après tout, que dirait les autres s'ils la voyaient traverser l'entrepôt en tenue légère pour aller rejoindre le cerveau de l'opération ? Oh, et puis, zut, elle s'en fichait, qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, elle avait besoin de lui. Elle avait besoin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien également, qu'il était toujours le même être qu'elle avait rencontré et appris à aimer entre deux injections d'insuline.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de sa couchette, elle entendit un bruit à bord du bateau. Son expérience forcée aux mains de Gretchen lui avait appris à percevoir les moindres bruits, pour être préparée à de futures souffrances. Son corps se crispa et la peur l'envahit, une peur irrationnelle, incontrôlable. Son corps se mit à trembler et des sueurs froides s'insinuèrent en elle. Elle laissa échapper un cri lorsqu'une main vint effleurer sa joue.

- Shhhhtt, c'est moi, la rassura une voix familière.

- Son corps se libéra alors instantanément de toute sa tension et Sara se mit à rire doucement.

- Je suis désolée

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille tandis qu'il s'accroupissait pour se mettre à la hauteur se son visage. Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, hein ?

- Oui, confessa-t-elle. Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es un peu comme moi, dit-il avec ce fameux sourire en coin dont raffolait Sara. Besoin de compagnie ?

- Sûrement ! Elle s'écarta alors avec un immense sourire pour le laisser se glisser dans les draps.

La couchette était étroite mais cette promiscuité ne dérangeait nullement les deux amoureux. Devinant que Sara avait besoin de lui, il la prit tout contre son torse. Il pouvait sentir son souffle dans le creux de sa nuque et ce simple contact suffisait à mettre ses sens en émoi. Il devait pourtant se concentrer sur autre chose que sa peau, son odeur, ses cheveux et le fait qu'elle ne portait qu'un simple tee-shirt pour dormir. Les mots semblaient de trop dans cette étreinte. Ce fut elle qui brisa le silence.

- Est-ce que tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ? Pour le bateau ? Elle marqua une pause. Tu penses vraiment que l'on pourra disparaître… rien que tous les deux.

Elle tenta de scruter son visage dans la pénombre du bateau puis elle se serra plus fort encore contre lui.

- Et bien écoutes si tu es prête à supporter Lincoln, LJ, Sucre, Maricruz, leur fille et Sofia dans l'espace restreint qu'offre le bateau alors oui j'étais sérieux !!

Sara donna un léger coup à Michael dans l'épaule, ce qui eut pour effet d'accentuer le rire de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Michaël, je suis sérieuse !! rit-t-elle

- Moi aussi, je l'étais Sara, répondit-il d'une voix sombre. Tu sais, tu m'as dit hier que la seule chose qui t'avait fait tenir, c'était de nous imaginer ensemble. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je veux réussir cette mission et récupérer Scylla. J'ai envie qu'on puisse vivre normalement, sans se cacher et en toute liberté. Rien que tous les deux.

- Normalement Scofield ? Tu connais la définition de ce mot ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il. Normal, c'est quand on passe chaque nuit à côté de la femme qu'on aime. Normal, c'est quand on peut l'embrasser sans sentir le regard vislard d'un ancien gardien de prison.

Sara pouffa sous ces mots. Michael, quand à lui, s'était dangereusement rapproché de Sara en parlant. Il se trouvait maintenant au dessus d'elle et l'observait amoureusement. A peine se pencha-t-il pour l'embrasser qu'il la sentit se raidir à ce contact. Il comprit alors son erreur et se reprocha son comportement. L'échec de leur première nuit ensemble était encore frais et il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir retenue la leçon la première fois. A quoi pensait-il, elle était encore fragile, son corps entier montrait à quel point elle avait souffert. Il avait cru lui apporter du réconfort en approfondissant leur relation. Quel imbécile ! Toute sa confusion se lisait sur son beau visage, et malgré l'obscurité, Sara le remarqua et tenta de le rassurer.

- Je suis désolée Michael, c'est juste que… je n'arrive pas à m'ôter ces images de la tête. J'en ai aussi envie que toi mais, ce corps, c'est comme, … comme s'il ne m'appartenait plus.

- Déjà les premières larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

- Sara, tu n'as pas à avoir honte, à te sentir coupable. Tu te rappelles : un nouveau départ, voilà ce qui nous est offert. Pas de culpabilité, c'est toi-même qui me l'as dit. Je sais que je ne pourrai pas tout faire disparaître – il passa alors sa main sous le tee-shirt de Sara, entreprit de la glisser sous son dos et effleura ses cicatrices - mais je ferai tout mon possible pour t'aider Sara. Il embrassa doucement sa tempe et Sara prit une grande inspiration.

- Alors aide moi Michaël, dit-elle en glissant sa main derrière sa nuque, aide-moi, aime-moi.

- Sara, est-ce que tu es sûre, je veux dire tu …

Sara plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes pour le faire taire. Ce baiser ne ressemblait à rien aux baisers qu'ils avaient pu échanger ces derniers jours. A l'initiative de Sara, il était passionné, entier. Elle y mit tout l'amour qu'elle portait pour cet homme sans qui elle n'imaginait pas le reste de sa vie. Effrayé par l'ardeur de Sara et craignant qui ne s'agisse que d'une échappatoire à sa souffrance, Michaël réitéra sa demande.

- Michaël, je vais finir par croire que c'est toi qui n'en a pas envie !!

L'air mutin que prit Sara lui rappela leurs moments de complicité à l'infirmerie. Dieu que ces moments d'intimité lui manquaient. A cette époque, pendant ces courts instants, il ne devait rendre de compte à personne. Il n'y avait que lui et elle et leurs sentiments naissants. Aujourd'hui, tout était plus compliqué mais leur amour en était ressorti renforcé.

- Alors Scofield tu te décides ?

- La décision est prise Docteur Tancredi.

Sur ces mots, il se commença par embrasser Sara, le plus doucement du monde. Il entreprit petit à petit d'approfondir ce baiser. Il savait qu'à cet instant, les réticences de Sara étaient quasi-nulles. Il appréhendait bien plus la suite de leurs ébats, appréhension augmentée par leur précédente expérience. Il avait cependant conscience qu'un nouveau départ leur était donné ce soir et que ce départ serait scellé par cette nuit. Autant partir sur de bonnes bases, en oubliant le passé.

Il s'écarta légèrement, prenant le temps de savourer cet instant. Mais déjà les doigts agiles de Sara s'étaient glissés sous le tee-shirt de Michael et effleuraient sensuellement le dos de son amant. Ses caresses semblaient tellement douces et apaisantes sur ces maudites cicatrices qui le faisaient continuellement souffrir depuis deux jours. Cependant, grâce aux sensations que Sara faisait naître en lui en cet instant, il était prêt à tout oublier ! Où ils étaient, ce qui les entourait, ce qu'ils fuyaient. Il en oublia même qu'à quelques mètres à peine, 5 hommes cherchaient également à trouver un peu de sommeil afin d'apaiser leurs âmes et leurs corps torturés. Un gémissement sorti de sa bouche, vite interrompu par la fine main de Sara.

- Tout ne peut pas disparaître, Michael, dit-elle dans un rire cristallin, surtout pas des oreilles curieuses…

- Ils n'ont qu'à s'occuper eux aussi…

Sur ce, Michael reprit l'exploration du visage de Sara : il descendit légèrement dans le creux de sa nuque, embrassant chaque parcelle de cette zone qu'il savait sensible. Des frissons de plaisir parcoururent le corps de Sara, qui sourit de plaisir. Il s'aventura ensuite au creux de son cou pour glisser le long de sa clavicule. Ce faisant, il posa sa main sur sa cuisse et remonta doucement vers le haut. A peine, était-il arrivé à mi-cuisse que la main de Sara l'interrompit en se posant sur la sienne. Sa respiration se saccada et une vague de panique la submergea.

- Je…, commença-t-elle

- Ce n'est que moi, Sara. Regarde-moi. Jamais je ne te ferai de mal. Sara regarde-moi. Tu as confiance en moi ?

- Plus qu'en quiconque.

Michael recommença donc par d'infinies caresses et baisers à détendre Sara. Celle-ci fit beaucoup d'efforts pour répondre à ceux de Michael. Elle aurait aimé se laisser complètement aller, ne se concentrer que sur ses mains, ses lèvres et son corps mais son esprit luttait constamment pour qu'elle ne perde pas le contrôle. Un vrai combat s'était déclaré en elle, son corps contre son esprit, ses sensations contre ses peurs, le présent contre le passé. Malgré l'ampleur des souffrances qu'elle avait subies, elle devait avouer que Michael dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait connu. Son corps entier réagissait au contact de sa peau et chaque grain de peau était électrisé grâce à lui. Jamais son imagination n'aurait pu concevoir un moment d'une telle perfection. Peut-être était-ce seulement le reflet de l'intensité qu'avaient pris leurs vies. Peu importe, elle voulait se donner corps et âme à cet homme. Elle répondit alors à ses caresses qui se firent soudainement plus sensuelles, plus charnelles et plus intimes. Leurs baisers n'avaient plus rien de doux, ils étaient fiévreux, intenses, à l'image de leur désir si longtemps brimé. Avides l'un de l'autre, les deux amants commencèrent à se déshabiller, prenant le temps de découvrir et d'explorer le corps de l'autre. L'étroitesse de la cabine rendait les choses beaucoup plus difficiles, mais exacerbait leur complicité. Des rires étouffés témoignaient de l'étrangeté de la situation. Michael éprouva toutes les difficultés du monde à déglutir lorsqu'il réalisa que Sara ne portait rien en dessous de son tee-shirt. Il avait si souvent imaginé ce moment, seul dans sa cellule, ou encore lorsqu'il était en cavale. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle lui ferait cet effet là. Elle était tellement belle, tellement naturelle, tellement …Elle ! Les sentiments qu'il lui portait augmentaient également la force de son désir.

Tandis que Sara aiguisait encore ses sens grâce à d'efficaces caresses, il caressa de ses lèvres le ventre, puis la poitrine de Sara. Cette dernière chercha à intensifier ses baisers en passant ses mains sur le crâne rasé. Le contraste entre sa main dans ses cheveux courts et la sensation de la langue de Michael sur sa peau était grisant et enivrant. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle luttait encore et toujours pour de pas gémir, pour ne pas laisser s'échapper la preuve de leur plaisir. Elle sentait au creux de son ventre la certitude physique que Michael était aussi prêt qu'elle à passer à l'étape supérieure. Afin de faire comprendre à son compagnon qu'elle aussi en avait envie, elle glissa sa main sous son boxer. A peine eut-elle trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait qu'elle sentit Michael se raidir et sa respiration s'accélérer dangereusement.

- Tu te sens prête, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi prête de toute ma vie, lui répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle l'aida à ôter la dernière barrière qui les séparait. Michael vint se placer au creux de ses reins et, alors que déjà leurs regards s'étaient unis, leurs corps s'unir de la plus belle des manières. Sara se cambra sous cette sensation, ce qui exacerba le désir de son amant. Nos deux âmes sœurs entreprirent alors un va-et-vient torride. Seuls les baisers pouvaient contenir leurs gémissements. Malgré l'intensité de leur étreinte, la douceur, l'attention et tout simplement l'amour imprégnaient chaque geste de cet homme et de cette femme. Alors que le point de non-retour semblait imminent, Michael voulut ralentir pour profiter au maximum de cet aparté qui leur était offert. C'était sans compter sur Sara qui ne fut pas de cet avis.

- Michael, je t'en prie… Maintenant, gémit-elle entre deux soupirs.

Sans demander son reste et dans le seul but de plaire à la femme qu'il aimait tant, Michael accéléra le rythme une dernière fois. Sara sentit une vague de plaisir intense la submerger. Elle enfouit son visage au creux du cou de son amant et y étouffa son nom. La rejoignant aux cimes du plaisir, Michael gémit également son nom. Ils savourèrent ces quelques secondes de bonheur intense avant de se libérer l'un de l'autre. Enivrés par leur première nuit d'amour et encore grisés par le contact de l'autre, ils se mirent côte à côte, yeux dans les yeux, savourant seulement la présence de l'autre.

- Je t'aime, Sara, dit Michael en brisant le silence magique qui les entourait.

- Je t'aime aussi Michael, ne l'oublies jamais.

Michael combla le faible espace qui les séparait et vient embrasser Sara. Le contact de sa langue sur ses lèvres suffit à la jeune femme pour ressentir les derniers effets de leur étreinte. Elle sourit à se contact avant de se coller tout contre son corps. L'entourant de ses bras, Michael semblait la protéger de tout : du froid, du noir, mais aussi de la solitude et de toutes ses peurs. C'est dans ce sentiment de protection et de bien-être intenses que les deux amants s'endormirent. Heureux ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une nuit, une nuit volée, une nuit qui n'appartiendrait jamais qu'à eux.

_La douleur…Les cris…Ses propres cris…La peur… Le froid… une odeur âcre… Celle de son sang… Des cris à nouveau… Pas les siens cette fois… Non… ceux de LJ qui supplie d'arrêter… une nouvelle odeur encore… celle de la mort qui rode partout autour d'elle… La douleur encore… plus forte…un visage… celui de cette femme… celui de l'enfer incarné… un visage qui se rapproche encore… une main… celle-là même qui tient une lame… elle se rapproche, elle peut presque sentir la froideur de la lame contre sa peau…Un dernier cri d'effroi…_

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Son corps était paralysé par la terreur. Aucun de ses membres ne semblait vouloir répondre. Sa respiration même s'était arrêtée. Elle ne redémarra qu'au contact des lèvres de Michael contre sa tempe.

- shhhhhhhtt, je suis là.

Le corps entier de Michael épousait le sien. Son torse pressé contre son dos, il compris immédiatement qu'elle s'était réveillée. Le corps de la jeune femme était imprégné de sueur. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait une fois de plus rêvé de ses jours d'emprisonnement. Dieu qu'il haïssait cette femme. Si seulement il avait pu la tuer lorsqu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Quoique, à bien y penser, finir sa vie en prison pour le meurtre de cette femme et se voir séparer de Sara était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait à présent. Il serra un peu plus le corps humide de Sara contre le sien. Il la sentit se détendre doucement. Il savait les mots inutiles en ce moment. Elle seule savait lorsqu'elle serait prête à tout lui raconter. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas s'il aurait la force de supporter ce récit sans sourciller. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, seulement perturbés par le bruit de leurs respirations.

- Donne-moi des nouvelles de LJ, comment va-t-il ?

Michael s'étonna de prime abord de cette question avant de se rappeler que Sara n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de son neveu.

- Il va très bien… il a réappris à vivre en famille avec Linc et Sofia… enfin avant que Linc ne revienne ici… Il a demandé de tes nouvelles mais, à l'époque on te croyait…

- …morte ? Oui je sais. Est-ce que… est-ce que tu crois qu'il m'en veut ? Je veux dire, je suis partie sans lui, je l'ai laissé derrière moi, sans aucune protection.

- Sara, Gretchen ne lui a fait aucun mal… enfin pas comme à toi. Il est en parfaite santé et je suis sûr qu'il ne t'en veut pas. Il faut apprendre à te pardonner Sara… tout pardonner.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, répondit-elle ironiquement.

- Un nouveau départ, Sara, juste un nouveau départ.

Il la força à se retourner et à lui faire face. Elle arborait à nouveau cette mine misérable qu'il détestait voir sur son visage. Elle pouvait être tellement forte et tellement faible en même temps.

- Tout sera bientôt terminé. Toi, moi et Lincoln, on retournera au Panama. Ou autre part si tu veux, on rejoindra LJ et tu te rendras compte par toi-même qu'il va bien, et qu'il ne t'en veut pas.

- On ira en bateau, comme tu me l'as promis ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il dans un rire. On va faire un marché tu veux ? Il prit appui sur son coude pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Chaque fois que tu verras un bateau, quel qu'il soit, pense à moi, pense à nous, pense à cette nuit. Imagine que bientôt, nous aussi on partira pour ne plus jamais revenir. Je te le promets.

Ce fut elle qui vient sceller ce marché en embrassant son amant. Ils continuèrent à profiter des dernières minutes de quiétude qui s'offraient à eux. Bientôt, l'entrepôt allait se réveiller, la mission reprendrait son cours, il faudrait à nouveau résister à la tentation d'aller vers l'autre, rester le plus objectif possible pour le bien être à tous. Tous deux savaient que la tâche serait difficile mais, pour des moments comme celui qu'il venait de partager, tout était possible. Pour qu'un jour, ils soient ensemble. Un jour…


End file.
